Don't Leave, Don't Go
by Zumlover
Summary: When Izzy runs away from home, she never expected to meet a certain prince of Stormhold. He takes her with him on his journey to find the necklace and kill his brothers. At first she hates him, but will she eventually fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

I breathed in the smells of the market, I really loved it here! Only once every 9 I could cross that stupid wall. I never felt comfortable with the boring people from Wall, but I almost felt at home on the market. It was the third time I was here, the first time I was only four, and now, 18 years later, I was 22 (obviously). I was together with my older brother Micha, but he was only here for the girls (boys...) or rather one girl, Victoria Forester, the stupid blond who always annoyes me.

Every woman in Wall was wearing a fancy dress and all the men look ridiculous in there suits, it is a market, not a ball. I myself am wearing a plain red dress, which made my mother very upset Because according to her I should be looking for a husband and you apparently can't do that with a plain dress... I don't understand this world...

I am walking over the market when I see Victoria approaching me, o crap... She always pretends to like me but I absolutely loath her. I try to hide but I'm too late

"Izzy! Izyy?" she yells. "Isédrea! Wait for me! I know you saw me!"

I sighn and turn around with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Vicky! Sorry, I didn't see you, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Ok, me too thanks for asking" I say rolling my eyes. She looks at my dress.

"What an interesting dress you are wearing" she says laughing "You wanna find a husband in that?" I look at her dress

"Well at least my boobs aren't almost hanging out of my dress, my dearest Vicky, But I'm sure you get lots of attention from the guys here." Victoria narrows her eyes and looks at me in disgust

"At least I get attention, my dearest Izzy." she says raising a perfect eyebrow. "No one will like a girl like you in a dress like that and with eyes like that." I was about to hit her when I feel a hand on my shoulder

"O, come on Izzy, I'm sure she didn't meanit like that, right Victoria?" It was Micha. Victoria shakes her head and blinkes innocently. "Of course not, Michaël, why would I?" Micha smiles at her.

"O, screw you, screw both of you!" I yell and run away, into the forest. I hear my brother yell not to go there, that it is unsafe, but I don't care and go anyway


	2. Chapter 2

I run and run until my leg gets stuck in a hunting net, and then I'm suddenly hanging upside down with my leg stuck in the net.

"HELP! ANYONE? GET ME DOWN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! HEEE!" I scream until I hear some horses coming closer. I try to push my dress up to cover my underwear as good as possible.

"I'M HERE!" I yell again. Five horses, four small grey ones, with guys with spears on top and a big black stallion with a dangerous looking man dressed in black from his hat to his boots. They laugh when they see me hanging there

"It's not funny! Get me down!" The man in black orders one of the guards to do so. The man cuts the rope just above my foot and I fall onto the hard ground. I look up at the guard.

"asshole" I hiss. He only laughs and pulls me up by my hair and drags me to the man in black. He looks at me

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice emotionless. I pull myself lose from the guard before answering.

"Izzy" I say angrily.

"How did you get in there?" he asks pointing at the remains of the rope.

"I stepped on it, how else?" The guard who is still standing next to me hits me in the face.

"Don't talk to Prince Septimus like that, you whore!" I look at the prince.

"A prince? Just an asshole with a big ego if you ask me!" I say slowly lookin the prince right in the eye. He gets of his horse and walks toward me with big steps and graps my troat.

"Be carefull, you foolish girl., I can hurt you more than you can hurt me."

"Try me." I say. I wasn't scared, I've experienced quite a lot of pain in my life, let's just say my father wasn't the nicest dad. Septimus squeezes my neck harder and turn my right arm on my back. When I didnt even blink, he grabbs my hair and pulls me to the ground. He hits me on my nose and I know I am bleeding, because it hurts like hell. I don't want him to notice I am in pain so I look at the ground. He orders two guards to bind my arms an legs and they put me over the back of the stallion. Septimus steps up behind me and looks down at me

"I told you." is the only thing he says before he takes the reins. Then all of the sudden the horse starts to move and I would have fallen of if I hadn't grapped Septimus' leg. He looks down at me again.

"You can't even lie there yourself?"

"Try yourself before judging me" I answer and I et go of his leg. He just sighns and doesn't say anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day Septimus doesn't talk to me anymore. When it's getting dark, he orders the guards to put up the tents and he himself gets of the horse, leaving me on my own to get off.

"You can try this yourself." he says and walkes away. Let's just say I wasn't in the best position to get of the horse. I fell... so not very gracefully. Everyone laughs again and I try to sit up but don't succeed. I only succeed in getting myself tangled even more. A part of the rope is now stuck around my neck, making it dificult to breath. Septimus comes to me and kneels at my head. I see a dagger in his hand and try to move away.

"Lay stil!" he says turning me over so I'm lying on my back. He puts the dagger against my neck. I close my eyes and hold my breath, waiting for what I expect to come. But instead of killing me and cutting my neck in half, Septimus cuts the ropes around my neck. I open my eyes in suprise. Septimus rolles his eyes at me

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have used a far more painful way than chocking." with that said, he cuts the last rope around my leg. He pulls me up holding my upper arm and pushes me to a tree. He orders me to sit down and tightens me to the tree "Goodnight." he says smirking evily "Scream when somthing attacks you, or don't I prefer to sleep. He goes into one of the tents and the guards go into the other, leaving me all on my own, and cold, and very, very angry. I shift and try to get as comfy as possible. I sighn

"It could always be worse." I mumble to myself "It could, for example, be raining." and thst exact moment, it (of course) starts to rain. First only a few drops, but that quickily changes into something more serious. The raindrops are huge and cold. I could hear the lightning and see the thunder.. err.. other way around... From the trunk of the tree, cold water drips into my neck.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" I sream to no one in perticular. No one would probably have heared me anyways. I try to get loose, but the knots are to complicated and my hands cold and slippery.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHAT'S NEXT? SOMEONE WILL COME AND KILL ME?! FINE, BUT LET HIM KILL THAT IDIOT OF A PRINCE AS WELL!" Then I see a shadow coming closer.

"I WASN'T SERIOUS ABOUT THE ROBBER!" I quickily yell and I try to get loose once more. Then I see who the shadow belongs to, Septimus, the arrogant bastard of a prince.

"GREAT THANKS, THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN GETTING KILLED! " I scream at the sky. Septimus kneels beside me and cuts the ropes once again.

"I don't want to travel with someone who has a cold, that's really annoying."

"I'm already wet, you should have come earlier." Septimus sighns, pulls me up and pushes me in the direction of the tent. The second he's not holding me, I run. I run as fast as I can until I'm exhausted (which didn't take very long" But as soon as I stop, I feel a sword against my neck, of course it is Septimus yeah! He turns me around and lifts me over his shoulder. I scream and hit him on his back.

"Put me down you idiot!"

"Fine!" He says and trows me on the ground. He kneels next to me and turns my face so I'm looking at him. It's still raining and we're both soken wet. He looks at me and seems suprised

"Your eyes!"

"Yes I know, they're hidious, ugly and no one will like me." I don't think I've told you yet, but my right eye is almost black and my left blue, really weird. I try to trun my head away but Septimus won't let me.

"They're not hidious, they are quite.. beautiful.."

"Are you trying to give me a compliment?"

"Why don't I just leave you behind? It would be so much easier."

"Please do"

He smirks evily "You just ruined it, if I left you here, it would be like giving you a favor. So you'll be going with me from now on."

he says and he puts me over his shoulder again. I hit him, but this time, he doesn't react

**HEEEELOOO! So this is my second Stardust fic, It's a little less serious than the other one, but I hope you guys like it!**

**xx Zumlover**


	4. Chapter 4

When we get inside the tent, it's like we went swimming, we're that wet. Septimus gets changed into a dry pair of trousers and a black shirt. He is about to go to sleep when he sees me trembling in a corner. He sighns, takes of his shirt again and throws it to me.

"Like I said, I don't want someone riding with me who has a cold." I blush and murmer a thank you. I'm about to get changed when I realise that Septimus is still there. I look in his direction and see that he has his back turned to me. He is an asshole, but appperently not a pervert. I can't help but notice that he is quite muscular, more than I thought. I quickily put the thought out of my mind. I can't find him attractive, he basically kidnapped me.I put on the shirt. It smells like herbs, expensive parfum and sweat. Most importantly: it's warm. I put the thin blanket I got over me and try to get some sleep.

The next morning, or still night because the sun isn't up yet (another reason to hate Septimus, who the hell wakes people up at 5 in the morning?) I am woken by someone kicking against my arm. I slowely open one eye and look up. Septimus kicks me a last time.

"Get up Sunshine, time to go" he says without even the slightest smile, guess he is not really a morning person.

"Put this on." he says pointing at some clothes lying on my feet.

"It's an uniform from one of the smaller guards." I open my other eye as well and sit up.

"Thanks, I guess.. Wait, if this is the uniform from one of the guards, what is he wearing? I would feel really uncomfortable if one of the guards is naked and.."

"Stop! Have you ever heard of a SPARE uniform?"

"Aah, I see, wait.. Where is my dress?!" I say looking around.

"I trew it away. If you wear the uniform, no one will notice you." I nodd

"Ehh, do you have something like a bandage or something?"

"Why?"

"Have you ever seen a guard with boobs?" He sighns

"I'll have a look."

"For guards with boobs?"

"No! Of course not, I ment for the bandage." I blush, embarressed. After five minutes he throws the bandage inside the tent and I can get changed.

**I know it isnt the best chapter, but this is all I had time for today! Next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Zumlover**


End file.
